


Miscellaneous Smut One-Shots

by typosgalore



Category: Knives Out, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically the reader gets a concussion, Multi, Non-con Porn Without Plot, Not super violent tho, One-Shots, PWOP, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Violence, Well really its porn without (much) plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typosgalore/pseuds/typosgalore
Summary: A collection of the currently few smutty one-shots I've written. As I'm writing this now, I don't have much experience writing smut fics, so don't be too disappointed in me if you don't like them. I'm open to feedback, and I take criticism well, so please give me whatever pointers you think I need!
Relationships: Hugh Drysdale/Reader, Hugh Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Levi (AOT)/Reader, Levi (Attack On Titan)/Reader, Levi (SNK)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Ransom - A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapter is graphic. Any media you consume is your responsibility, so please be careful to read every tag and warning I have listed in the work's description.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to break things off with their toxic on-and-off partner once and for all, only to find out their control is all too limited.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit rape and non-con, as well as injuries to the reader. Your media consumption is your responsibility. If these topics upset you then do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please leave comments and/or kudos as you see fit! i would love some feedback, and if you see any errors please let me know! have a great day <3

Where would you even start? Your eyes were wide, stomach sinking further than you thought possible. What had he even asked you to begin with?

Oh.

That's right.

“Are you going to answer me?” His anger came through cold, and you were pissed at yourself for ignoring this dangerous quality he had up until now.

“I never slept with anyone else, Ransom,” you told him honestly. You didn't see why it mattered, though. He refused to put any stock into your relationship, and you could recall any number of times where he had, in one way or another, blatantly told you he'd fucked someone else. You could even remember a handful of times where he told you while it was happening.

“And why should I believe you?” He bit out.

“Well, if you thought you already knew the answer, then why ask in the first place?” You didn't let any emotion into your voice. You didn't want him to find any weakness or vulnerability in you no matter what way, shape, or form. The most you were willing to let him see on your face was exasperation.

“So you aren't going to deny it, then?” You hated how much stronger he was than you. He would have no problem- mentally, emotionally, or physically- with overpowering you.

“Ransom, I already told you you're wrong,” you shook your head, gesturing vaguely, “What more do you want me to say? Ever since the first night you fucked me raw I haven't slept with anyone else.” The calm, matter-of-fact tone you used was unsettling, even to you. You were honestly at a loss for why you let him treat you the way he did. “Are we done here? Because I would sincerely like for _this_ ,” You pointed between the two of you, “to be over with. Permanently.”

His nostrils flared, his rage now much more palpable.

Surely he wouldn't hurt you.

Surely.

“You don't get a say in when _this_ ends,” he jabbed a finger into the center of your chest. If he had put any more force into it he would have knocked the wind from your lungs.

Now you were scared.

“Why wouldn't I?” You looked at him blankly, “I don't need your permission to leave. It may take two people to form a relationship, but it only takes one to end it.”

“Yeah, and that _one_ is _me_.”

He had you caged between his arms against the wall, and you hoped to whatever deity was out there that he couldn't hear your racing pulse.

Now you were scared _and_ trapped.

“Ransom, you know that isn't how it works,” your strong façade was starting to crack, much to your dismay.

“Do you think I care?” Your name tumbled from his lips, sounding just as unappetizing to you as it tasted to him, “I don't have to follow your rules, but I'd sooner end you than let you break mine.”

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Something about his easy anger made your emotional defenses weak.

It started with a slight tremble of your lip, your eyes darting to the floor as you tried to control it. It only grew stronger, though, and soon your face twisted as you began to cry. You were quick to take cover behind your hands, your head tucked uncomfortably low between your shoulders.

“What the fuck?” Now he sounded confused, or maybe even startled. You had never cried in front of him. You hadn't cried in front of anyone since you were eight years old.

Nothing was said for a while, and you managed to calm yourself down enough to speak.

“You're a fucking parasite, Ransom,” you finally seethed as you wiped away your tears, “You do nothing but take and take, never returning anything- not favors or borrowed things or love or _anything!_ You're a worthless leech, and you drain people of whatever you can.” You wanted to spit on him, but you'd already lost enough control. “You have nothing that isn't someone else's. You're pathetic,” you concluded, head tilting somewhat in that taste of forgotten confidence.

The haughty smirk that settled on his lips had you shaking your head at him. You had no idea where this sudden shift in mood came from, and you knew it would be foolish to stay and find out.

“I would much rather you not,” you began as you started making your way to the door, “but if you decide to contact me, then do it once you've actually begun to use your head.”

Perhaps turning your back on him hadn't been a wise choice, because the next moment you were laying on it. Your head had smacked against the ground so hard that you could _smell_ the pain. Your nose tingled with the way your brain was tricking it, a groan slipping off your tongue. You tried to speak, to say something along the lines of, _‘What the fuck?’_ but it came out all jumbled. You couldn't even understand yourself.

“Y’know,” he said your name all too casually, “I'm so glad to find out that I get under your skin so easily. I never would have known it before just now, especially since you were so good at hiding it.”

He stood over you while he walked around you, his eyes devouring you in an all-too-familiar way.

Again, you made an effort to speak, but most of the noises you made sounded like a garbled mess.

“Stum… Razs, hm mer,” you reached up to rub your eyes, struggling to gather your thoughts. Something was terribly wrong.

“Cat got your tongue?” He crouched down in front of you after you managed to pull yourself into a sitting position.

You shook your head violently, although it wasn't in response to anything he said. You felt so fried.

“Homn,” another attempt, and you managed out a word, “head. Head. Head, head, head, head.”

The look Ransom gave you was one you'd never seen before. He looked so maliciously victorious. While you were no stranger to a smug smirk here and there from him, this level of viciousness was one you'd never witnessed.

You went wide-eyed for the second time that night, staring directly at him.

Then, like it meant nothing to you, you grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted yourself up. You needed to leave, and you'd be damned if you let manners get in your way. Especially with that look on his face.

Problem was, you were having some severe trouble with your balance. Your head spun, a sharp pain throbbing all throughout your skull. When you took that first step forward you would have fallen down if it hadn't been for the kitchen island in front of you.

You managed to catch yourself just in time, leaning against the counter to support yourself. You were already panting for breath, having to pause and rest a moment after that single step.

If it hadn't been for him pressing you down into the open surface of the kitchen aisle, you would have completely forgotten about Ransom’s presence. You barely even noticed when his body loomed against yours, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“You won't be able to get away that easily,” he commented before bracing a hand between your shoulder blades and standing up straight. His hips were square with yours as he leaned into you, effectively holding you down with little effort.

“Rands,” you groaned out, palms sliding over the clean marble counter, “hell.”

He shushed you none too gently, making you wince and close your eyes.

“Keep quiet, cupcake,” that nickname alone was a sign of danger.

By the time you finally registered his slow, rhythmic movements, your cheek was cold from laying flush on the counter. He was dry humping you, and a bolt of fear brought you a brief moment of clarity. Your mind was fogged over again in no time flat.

You mumbled incoherently, struggling in weak vain to get him off of you.

For a split second you thought it worked because he stepped back from you. You were proven wrong, however, when your dress and coat were gathered up and held out of the way for him to tear at your tights.

You made a noise of discomfort, whining as your struggling grew a bit more frantic. You could only do so much in your state, though, and it wasn't enough.

His fingers traced the torn material of your tights, tickling the soft skin of your ass. His touch disappeared, only for his hand to collide with a loud and painful _smack_ against your half-bare ass.

You cried out, tears unhindered as they pricked your waterline. You began to sob unabashedly, and he spanked you again.

“Snh-” you choked out, trying to form only one word, “Ssz- stoh- _stom!_ ”

“You always did need to be put in your place,” he talked down to you, hand slapping your ass yet again, “Always such an uppity little _bitch_.”

He spanked you a fourth and fifth time before rubbing ginger circles into your reddened skin. Then, his hand was dipping between your thighs. He pushed your panties aside, the pads of his fingers swirling around your clit.

You sobbed hard, sucking in a wheezing breath as one finger prodded at your entrance. You were desperate for this to not be happening, for him to just let you go so you could get some help. A part of you knew you were concussed, but that was a thought you seemed to be unable to bring to the forefront of your mind.

He slid one finger into your slowly slickening heat, bringing out some of your lube and toying more with your clit. The little pulses of pleasure had you shivering, and it made your cries muddle together with hints of moans. You tried to reach back, to swat at his hand and get him away from your sex.

This only aggravated him, though. A low growl resounded deep in his throat as he grabbed both of your wrists, quickly pinning them as high on your back as he could. Your muscles stretched and flexed painfully as you struggled to get out of his grasp, but the actions proved fruitless. Even with only one of his hands holding both of yours in place as well as keeping your entire torso pinned to the island, he was much stronger than you. He overpowered you with unsettling ease.

Once he had you under control his free hand went straight back to your pussy, teasing your sensitive clit.

“Now you're right where you belong,” he grunted as he began to unfasten his belt, pushing his pants down one-handedly.

You choked on your own saliva, coughing as the length of his cock rested against the skin of your ass.

_Why is he doing this?_

That was the one and only thought that came in clearly.

You barely had time to think about anything beyond that before he pushed a finger into your channel. With his gentle yet vigorous rubbing on your clit, your wetness began to grow even more. 

A salacious groan escaped him as he finally let you go, beginning to pump himself in preparation. He must have been impatient because he didn’t take any extra time to ensure you were ready for him. Positioning the head of his cock at your entrance, he pushed into you with one slow thrust.

He stayed himself, and you whimpered at the fullness of it all, his finger still languidly working that sensitive bundle of nerves. Then he let out a deep sigh, one hand smoothing over the globes of your ass.

“I always love giving it to you from behind,” he punctuated the statement with a single hard thrust.

“Mp,” you put a hand over your mouth. He must have let go of them. Only then did you realize that you had been drooling onto the counter. You hadn’t noticed through the injury that impared you. “Puh,” the syllable came through after another thrust, “pleahs-”

“Begging me now?” He questioned as he worked up a rhythm, his hips rolling into yours. You could practically hear that disgustingly proud smirk on his face.

“Stop,” you were glad that word finally came through, hoping in vain that it would reach him. You knew that it wouldn’t.

“I like it better when you beg,” his pace sped up just a hint, forcing pleasure to roll through your body. It was unfortunate that he was so familiar with how to pleasure a woman. At the very least, if he was bad at it, then maybe your body wouldn’t betray you the way it was.

You cried out, the sound difficult for even you to decipher. It drove him further, fingers still busy on your clit while his other hand slid up your spine. He cruelly curled his digits in your hair right where your head had been hit, making it throb as he yanked you up. Your hips dug painfully into the edge of the counter with every thrust and your back arched uncomfortably until your shoulders touched his chest.

“Look at you,” he hissed in your ear, licking a stripe up your neck, “You’re _drooling_ for me.” A dark, lecherous chuckle escaped him then. “You might say stop, but we both know you love it like this,” he continued taunting you, though you were having difficulty comprehending his words.

You stretched your arms forward in an attempt to ease the muscles in your back, trying to support yourself somewhat against the island. You couldn’t reach, though, with the angle he had you at, and your arms waved fruitlessly in search of purchase.

He let go of your hair, hand moving easily around your neck to hold you up. A gentle squeeze of warning came and you bit your lip on instinct, bracing for more. None came, though, and you were instead punished with his speed quickening even further. His pace and force were enough to draw foreign noises out of you, an indistinguishable swirl of sobbing and moaning.

When he began suckling on your sweet spot a shudder racked your body, your walls clenching around his cock.

“That’s it,” he whispered, “enjoy it.”

You shut your eyes tight at the sound of his voice, hoping it would all go away. A whimper spilled from you, pathetic and with a hint of unwilling need. His ever-persistent fingers never left your clit, continuing to force pleasure on you at every turn.

With the state you were in, thinking clearly wasn't exactly an option. Your mind felt like mush, and it took everything just to stay awake. You didn't have the energy to expend on trying to restrain your orgasm.

Your voice trembled when you finally climaxed, your whole body tensing for a mere moment. When a shiver ran down the length of your body it loosened your muscles somewhat, and you still felt him pounding into you from behind. Going off of his sloppiness, though, you were optimistic that he would be done soon. That, he was.

He squeezed your neck hard enough to make you panic, holding you down over his cock. You could feel it pulse inside of you as he released his load. He stilled, panting heavily as you struggled for your own breath, and you grabbed onto his arm in an attempt to get some air in your lungs.

Rather than letting go, Ransom leaned in close enough for you to feel his breath on your neck.

“You tell _no one_ about tonight,” he hissed his threat, letting go of you as he stepped back. You felt his cum fall sloppily from your sore entrance, some smearing down your leg while the rest landed on the floor with a disgusting _splat!_

You were leaning on the kitchen island for support, arms trembling as you attempted to stay upright. Your legs were shaking to match the rest of your body, and your immediate instinct was to run out the front door and drive away in your car. Your weakened muscles wouldn't allow for it, though, and trying to take a step only resulted in you falling to the ground yet again. You'd never been so lacking in control over your own body as you were in that moment.

“Fucked you so good you can't walk, huh?” Ransom asked derisively, the sound of his pants being zipped up filling the silence.

Your response was nothing more than an incomprehensible mess of slurred speech, if it could even be called speech at all. The world around you seemed so fragile, like moving would cause it to shatter and you would be left in a free fall.

“Get out of my fucking house, you damn whore,” he sounded disappointed, not that you could tell. And even if you could, caring would have been beyond you.

You were trying to get out, though. You didn't want to be near him anymore, and leaving was the best way to get what you wanted. With all the strength you could muster you pushed yourself back up to your feet.

“Hurry it up, I need to take a shower,” he was so uncaring about it all.

You steadied yourself against the wall, walking slowly as you got used to your horribly weak and clumsy body. The door was barely a meter away when you finally began pulling your dress back down, your coat having long fallen back into place to cover your ass. Once you were outside the door was slammed shut behind you, making you jump and lose balance. It took you a spinning moment to get back on your feet again, and getting to your car was a type of difficult that you'd never experienced before.


	2. Levi - The Club isn't the Best Place to Find a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear reader goes to the club to let loose after a long day under the oppressive thumb her their boss. Unfortunately, they can't find solace in the one place they expected it.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit rape and non-con. Your media consumption is your responsibility. If these topics upsets you, do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall! please leave comments and/or kudos if you see fit. i take constructive criticism, and if you see any errors please let me know! <3 stay safe and have a lovely day

Levi was a callous man. At least, that had been your first impression of him. Grey eyes had never felt natural on a person, and less so on him- especially when you found yourself staring into them during a business meeting. His entire being, in fact, seemed so unnatural to you. He was handsome, sure, but the imperviousness of his attitude made you feel as though he was far less attractive than any other warm and welcoming person.

You heard your name being called, and you looked up from your work.

“Did you get the documents from yesterday filed properly?” His resonant voice had you leaning back in your chair.

“Just like you asked, sir,” you nodded firmly, “Alphanumerically. It's all correct.”

You had long since learned not to show hesitation around him.

“Good,” he looked away, leaving you with a dismissive wave of his hand. There was always something about him that made a shiver run up your spine. In spite of his seemingly calm demeanor, you always had this unsettling feeling that he was much more volatile than he let on in the workplace.

It made you glad that you'd never run into him outside of work.

Once you were in the clear, you returned to the task at hand. You were a majority of the way through the potential client’s file, unsure of whether or not they had enough to offer your company. You rubbed your chin in thought, coming up on the end of the information trail that you had. You sat back in your chair, looking up at the ceiling when, again, you heard your name called. You were startled by it, sitting up straight as Levi came back around through the office.

“Don't laze about,” he hissed through gritted teeth, “Do your job.” Without another word or even so much as a glance he continued on, ignoring your meek,  _ ‘Yes, sir.’ _

The rest of that day was filled with agitation, but once you were off the clock you felt all the better for it. You let out a gentle sigh as you slung your purse over your shoulder, buttoning up your coat before you went outside. The cold air stung your face when you stepped through the exit, looking forward to your plans later that evening.

The bus ride was long, as they tended to be, but you were glad that you didn't need to run any errands along the way. Shopping always took an extra chunk of time out of your commute. A  _ big _ one.

By the time you got home you were hungry, shooting a text to Grace to let her know how long you would be. You gave yourself a good amount of time- about four hours- to eat and get ready.

Choosing an outfit was easy enough. You didn't have that many dresses, after all, and tonight was a night for them. So, you wore a simple black number with a cutout in the back and a pair of short heels to match. Your makeup was a whole other beast, though, and after thirty minutes of trying and failing to do something fun you settled on keeping it simple and retro. Eyeliner, a red lippie, and false eyelashes were really all you knew how to do well, anyways.

You made sure to eat something easy, and by the time you were done with all of that you phone dinged with a message from Grace. She was just leaving her flat and would be there in fifteen or so minutes, and she gave you a heads up that you'd be meeting some of her friends when you got to the club. You shot back a quick emoji before grabbing a jacket and tugging it on, already a bit cold in your skimpy attire.

The time passed quickly, and you were locking the front door to your apartment just in time to hear your phone ding with another text from Grace. You smiled when you read that she was there, and went down the stairs.

“Babes!” Her voice was high and excited, “You look so good!”

“Thanks, hun,” you said as you got into the car, buckling up right when she started moving. “You look great as always,” you complimented with a smile, earning a blush from your friend.

“Corrine is going to be there,” she explained, “You've met her before, I think. Someone you don't know, though- her name is Areya- is also going to be there.” She glanced over at you, and you sent an assuring smile her way.

“I'm sure I'll get along with them just fine, Grace,” you said, “I can take care of myself.”

She gave a nod, smiling back at you before reaching for the volume control on the stereo. She hesitated, though, a mischievous look in her eye as her hand went back to the steering wheel.

“So,” she cocked an eyebrow up, “you gonna try and get  _ laid _ tonight?” Her shoulders wiggled some, and she let out an amused laugh. You couldn't help but laugh along with her, shaking your head at her silly antics.

“I don't know, hun,” she frowned at your answer, exaggerating the reaction, “If it happens, it happens. If not, then you won't find me complaining about it.”

“Boo,” she rolled her eyes, saying your name softly, “You should put yourself out there a little more. I think you would find a great guy if you just looked. Who knows, there might even be someone right under your nose that you've never even considered before.”

“I,” you shook your head again, letting out a gentle sigh, “I don't know, I mean, I've only ever dated one person, and it went…  _ really _ poorly. I tried a few dates after that, but I just- I don't know, I don't think dating and I mix all that well.”

“Girl,” she looked at you pleadingly, “just give it a shot, hmm? You don't even have to try tonight. The club isn't really a great place to find a guy, anyways, so just have fun while you're there.”

You gave a lighthearted laugh at Grace’s encouragement, glad you had a friend as sweet as her.

“Okay,” you said, “maybe.”

With that, you reached out and turned the volume up on the stereo, the rest of the drive filled to the brim with music. By the time you got to the club you were both pumped and ready to go.

The line wasn't too long, which you found reassuring as you waited with Grace. The line moved slowly, allowing for Corrine and Areya to arrive before you made it to the front of the line. When you got up to the bouncer you flashed him your ID and the four of you were ushered inside soon after.

The air around you buzzed with the pulsing of the music, lights flashing and bodies moving. A smile broke out across your face, unrestrained as you anticipated your first drink. 

“First round’s on me!” You called above the noise, grabbing Grace by the hand and dragging her along to the bar. Lifting a finger, your waved at the bartender. “Four shots of tequíla, please!” You giggled as he nodded, only to stop dead when you spotted a familiar face right beside you.

“You brought me over here too quickly,” Grace whined, “And you totally left Corrine and Areya behind! I'm going to get them, I'll be right back.”

You stuttered out a failed attempt to ask her to stay, visibly dejected as she slipped away in the crowd. When you turned back around, you were met with a wintery glare. You had to admit, he was the absolute  _ last _ person you would have expected to go to clubs.

“Mr. Ackerman,” you greeted anxiously as the bartender set the four shots in front of you. “Thank you,” you jumped at the opportunity to be addressing someone other than him, sliding the employee a hefty tip.

When you glanced back at your boss he was staring straight ahead, seemingly ignoring your presence altogether. As insulted as you felt, you weren't about to force your way into a conversation that you didn't want to have. So, you stood idly by and waited for your friends. They found you soon enough, with Corrine cheering about how generous you were.

“Now isn't the time for praise!” You laughed as you doled each girl her respective shot, “Now we drink!” You downed your shot in one go, coughing when you finished. The alcohol singed a hot path down your throat, lips tingling with the traces of it that were left there.

You collected the glasses, and as you turned to set them down your eyes caught on Levi’s. His gaze lingered for a moment before he shook his head and looked away again. You gulped quietly, only for the tense atmosphere to be interrupted by Areya leaning over the counter.

She waved her hand to get the barkeep’s attention, calling out a cheerful, “Another round, please!” She earned a thumbs up, and he finished serving the customer he'd been with before approaching your group. As he poured the second round, she turned to you. “On you again, right?” She winked at you, Grace slapping her on the shoulder, “What? I was kidding!” She laughed and pulled the money out of her purse. “We're each buying a round, right?” Her grin was mischievous as she passed the money to the bartender.

“Sounds good to me,” Corinne grabbed her shot glass, as did the rest of you.

Like that, the second, third, and fourth rounds were all downed quickly. With each time you threw it back the alcohol tasted worse and worse.

Once the four of you were done drinking you moved away from the counter of the bar.

“So,” Grace nudged you none-too-gently, nodding her head in the direction you'd come from, “who was that guy at the bar?”

“Guy?” You blinked at her, laughing with confusion.

“The black haired guy? The one who had grey eyes,” she clarified, eyebrows wiggling, “He kept staring at you, and he was  _ hot _ .”

“Oh, shit-” you hissed, turning back. You couldn't see him anymore through the sea of bodies. “Fuck,” you rubbed your forehead, “that was my boss, Grace. I can't believe I just took four fucking shots in front of my  _ boss! _ ” A frown was on your face as you heaved a heavy sigh. “He was probably staring at me because he was wondering if he should fire me or not,” you mumbled, frown deepening.

“Oh,” she sounded much more awkward- solemn, even- as she bit her lip. “Well, hey,” she put a hand on your shoulder, “in ten minutes, you won't even be able to think about that. Just relax, have fun. Let loose- let's dance!” She was excited suddenly, and you had to admit it lifted your spirits some.

“Alright,” you nodded, laughing just a bit, “let's dance.”

“Come on, girls!” She shouted, waving Corinne and Areya after you, “We're gonna dance!”

And that's just what the four of you did. You rushed onto the dance floor and moved with the music, hips swaying and shoulders rolling as your raised your hands. It didn't take long for the alcohol to kick in, and it kicked out all of your inhibitions when it came.

The lights blurred together, as did the faces of the people you danced with. Each member of your group slowly gravitated in their own direction, getting lost on the dance floor. You were dizzy and you enjoyed it thoroughly.

Who knew how much time passed while you were dancing? You certainly didn't, and you didn't care to find out, either. Nothing could have torn you away from the dance floor.

Well, nothing except for the pressure that was beginning to build in your bladder. The bathroom was calling your name as you tripped your way to the wall, walking along it uncomfortably. You  _ really _ had to piss.

You made it to the bathroom unscathed, opening the door up and stepping inside. Even in your alcoholic haze you remembered to lock the door after yourself, not wanting any other drunken person to stumble in unaware. You went about your business and washed your hands, admiring the way your hands moved slickly against each other. You stared at your glittery nails as you let the water run, smiling stupidly at the way the specks reflected the light. It might have been a few minutes, but eventually you remembered what you were doing and turned the water off.

You dried your hands and unlocked the door, and when you went to open it it swung far too quickly for you to dodge. You were knocked onto your ass on the floor of the bathroom, too slow to process the body entering and locking the door.

A groan escaped your lips as you pushed against the ground, trying to stand back up. Before you knew it you had fallen onto your side, especially dizzy on account of the edge of the door hitting your head. 

You only noticed the other body when they loomed over you, blocking the light with their shadow. You squinted up at them, blinking as you deciphered their features. Sharp eyes, a straight nose, and a tense jaw- slowly but surely you recognized none other than your boss.

“Mr. Ackerman?” You trailed blearily, rubbing your face with one hand, “What- is something… wrong?”

A click of his tongue came, and you winced at the sound. He stared down at you from where he stood, eyes eventually touring the cramped bathroom space. It looked as though he was trying to find something, though you were at a loss for what. Then, he clicked his tongue again.

“Not one sanitary surface in this hellhole,” he begrudged, finally looking back to you.

“What?” You mumbled, “It's a bathroom in… in a club.” You finally managed to stand to your feet, the alcohol in your system making you stumble. “I'm going back out to the dance floor,” you tried to sound as respectful as possible, not wanting to risk upsetting your boss even in your drunken state.

You were reaching for the handle when you felt something against the back of your neck, and time seemed to dilate. A beat passed before you let out a groan, feeling the cold surface of the door against your cheek. Your wrist was painfully digging into the wall, the back of your hand flush with its surface. You could hear the bass buzzing through the wood of the door, overwhelming your senses and making you squeeze your eyes shut.

You hadn't noticed it until then, but there was a tickle at the shell of your ear. Levi’s breath rolled over your skin and made it raise with goosebumps as he growled something into your ear. The alcoholic daze made it hard for you to decipher his words, though, and a shiver ran up your spine. His grip on the back of your neck tightened, forcing a quiet yelp out of you.

“... and if you even think for a second about making too much noise, it'll become infinitely worse for you,” you caught the tail end of what he said, nodding instinctively in response to his threatening tone of voice. He finally let go of you, though his hands soon returned to your body as he turned you over and pressed your back into the cold wall.

You whined, only for his lips to swiftly come in and muffle the sound. The kiss left you breathless, the tickle of his fingertips on your thigh making you shudder. You were easy to manipulate in this state, distressed and disoriented, and he used that to his advantage.

He toyed with the hem of your dress before hiking it up, thumb grazing the edge of your panties. All the while his lips melded against yours, tongue dancing with yours like it was the most natural thing in the world. You whined into his mouth, slowly realizing just what was happening. You began to put up a pathetic fight.

“Mr. Ackerman-” you were breathless when he finally pulled away, moving on to your jaw while his hand dipped beneath the fabric of your panties. The pad of his finger slid along your sex, making you gasp. “Mr. Ackerman,  _ no-! _ ” You weren't loud by any means, but your voice was urgent and he brought a hand up to silence you.

His gaze was dangerous as he pulled back, eyes piercing yours. His finger continued to rub against your bud, his gaze daring you:  _ ‘Try it.’ _ Tears sprung on your waterline as he pushed a finger into your wettening channel, his eye contact unwavering. He was getting something out of this- some sort of sick satisfaction, or something you couldn't place. You had to look away, though, the pressure against your mouth giving you a headache.

“Fucking brat,” he hissed, adding a second digit and slowly beginning to pump his fingers in and out of you. Your legs kicked beneath you as your head spun, tears now falling down your cheeks and over his hand.

You knew the way your body was reacting wasn't your fault by any standard, but guilt kicked up in you regardless. If only your pussy wasn't practically  _ weeping _ for him already, maybe then he would let you go. Where your hands had previously been clawing at the wall behind you, they were now reaching up, searching for purchase anywhere they could find it. One grabbed onto his wrist near your head while the other pressed open-palmed into his chest. 

“You can't fucking fool me,” Levi’s voice was cruel as he leaned into you, pinning your hand between his body and yours. “I can  _ feel _ how much you like it,” his breath was hot on your skin, fanning over your ear.

You tried to shake your head, but his hand clamped down painfully over your mouth, forcing your sounds of denial to turn into defensive whimpers.

His palm was pressing and rubbing determinedly into that pearl of nerves, winding up your body and coaxing it to a peak. Your voice cracked under his palm, moans muffled, but he didn't let up. Only when you began to tense, your legs stiffening and your knuckles going white, did he change anything- and it wasn't for the better. He doubled his efforts, forehead pressing into yours as his eyes bore into you.

You could hardly breathe with how close he was. Everything about him was overwhelming: his scent, his stare, the feeling of his body on yours- it was too much. When your climax finally struck you it was nearly painful. You'd never experienced anything like it, your entire body trembling and jerking. The pleasure that flooded your system was raw and unfiltered, making your limbs become so weak that he had to catch you.

“Fucking christ,” he cursed, pinning you to the wall, “Stand the fuck up, brat.” You did your best to follow his order, leaning on the wall for support. Your legs tingled and your knees felt like they would fold beneath you at even the slightest breeze. 

You were barely coming down from that forcible high when you felt yourself being lifted up, your back sliding over the wall.

“What-” you couldn't think of a question to ask, even as he wrapped your legs around his waist. The whole event was so surreal, especially with the mix of chemicals and alcohol in your brain. You didn't even register when you heard his fly being unzipped.

“Brat, always wanted to have you for myself,” he grunted as he pushed the edge of his pants and boxers down. “You’re always so high and mighty,” he hissed, spitting into his hand and fisting his cock. He pumped it slowly, already rock hard, and after he'd given himself some lubricant he pulled the crotch of your panties to the side. He guided the head of his dick to slide against your folds, sucking a sharp breath in through his teeth as he did so.

A squeak escaped you at the touch, a surge of panic making your back arch in an attempt to move away. 

You clung to him out of necessity as he held you firmly, not allowing you to move much farther. Slowly, gravity began aiding him in pulling you down over his cock, and you felt like you would split in two. You slapped your palm against his chest, holding your breath as you tensed up at the intrusion.

Your eyes stung with tears, and you bit down on your lower lip. It was already swollen from his kisses, and once he was fully seated in you he decided another kiss would be good. A whimper passed from your tongue to his. While he held you up between his hips and the wall, his hands came up briefly to guide your hands around the back of his neck.

As if it were instinct, your fingers carded into his hair, his own moving to hold onto your hips. He was far stronger than he looked, able to support almost your complete weight in his hands alone. That and then some, because he had slowly started to bounce you up and down on his cock.

You were breathless, and anything you tried to say ended up being lost in the link from thought to speech. It all came out as nothing more than whines and moans, your walls adjusting very nicely to his size.

“So fucking tight,” he rasped out between bouts of panting. You managed to get a look at his face, and something in you wished you hadn't. With his brows knit just so and his mouth barely parted, you could see plainly the type of pleasure he was getting out of this. And what's more was that you  _ liked _ it- that look on his face while he was in the throws of ever-mounting ecstasy.

This was that dark thing in him that you'd been so afraid of, and there was a part of you that  _ enjoyed _ it. You were so thoroughly disgusted with yourself. Or, you would have been if you were sober.

Without being able to dwell on it for too long, you were drawn back into your immediate reality. 

“Touch yourself,” he commanded, gaze locking with yours. You didn't have to will or energy to protest, so you followed his order and reached down with one hand to begin stroking your clit. You whimpered at the shot of pleasure it sent thrumming through your body, your eyes squeezing shut as a shudder racked your spine.

All you could hear from him was heavy panting and the biting back of a groan here and there. He wasn't making very much noise at all, aside from the slap of his skin against yours, but what did manage to reach your ears made your mind even less functional than it already was. Even the most minor sound from him was potently intoxicating, and something about it made your pussy quiver.

Your muscles were tensing half-voluntarily as that coil within began to wind up again, his thrusts gradually picking up pace. Your voice was left unrestrained, though you  _ were _ trying not to make too much noise. You doubted that your efforts were fruitful, though, as your moans bounced off the walls and reached your ears in a slight echo. 

Your head lulled back against the drywall, eyes landing on the uninteresting ceiling. Suddenly, it was so busy before your eyes, dancing and swaying and making you feel even dizzier. You choked out a moan as you were again pulled cruelly back into reality. This time, however, Levi wasn't saying anything. Instead, his hand was around your neck, tightening and cinching your airway just enough to make you panic.

You weren't even thinking about the order he'd given you when you reached up to grasp and claw at his wrist, your air supply dwindling.

“Did I say,” he punctuated his words with sharp thrusts, “you could stop… touching yourself?” Your groan was silenced in the wake of his hand, and your vision didn't take long to get spotty. Out of fear, though, you reluctantly let go of his wrist and reached back down. Your finger on your clit was slow and lethargic, the product of your inebriation and lack of air. His grip loosened just enough that you could breathe with less of a struggle.

He let out a groan, the first real noise you'd heard from him as he threw his head back. With your fingers still in his hair, the sensation sent a jolt through your body. It was so minor, hardly even noticeable above the rest of the stimulation you were receiving, and yet it made your body go tense. You clenched your teeth, voice broken as you whined with the mounting of your second orgasm.

Your walls were fluttering around him, and as if on cue when he leaned in to plant another kiss on your lips you reached your climax.

His mouth muffled the sounds of your practically sobbing moans, your pussy clamping down hard over his cock. His hips stuttered with the extra tightness, and a moment later you could feel him pulsing inside of you.

“ _ No- _ ” your voice was gone, a mere whisper when you spoke after he'd pulled away. His thrusts had slowed and evened out, a signal that this was almost over. Panic had easily pushed aside the pleasure of your orgasm.

“Shh,” he hissed out, covering your mouth with his hand once more. He rode out his high with no consideration for your sporadic breathing, and when he finally stopped you managed to force yourself to start calming down.

He took a slow step back from you, ensuring you didn't fall in spite of your certainty that he didn't care in the slightest. He even took his time letting go of you, making sure that you stayed standing even when he was no longer supporting you. Then, once he was sure you wouldn't collapse, he went to the sink and began to clean himself off.

“Come over here,” he waved you over, but you pressed your back even tighter against the wall. Your hands were squeezed together against your chest, and you finally noticed the feeling of his cum leaking out of you to smear down your thighs. A wave of nausea struck you, making you groan as you swayed.

“Oi!” You flinched as Levi snapped his fingers, “I  _ said _ come over here.” You didn't want to find out what might happen if he had to tell you a third time, so you inched your way towards him.

An exasperated sigh came from him, and the moment you were within an arm’s reach he yanked you the rest of the way.

He leaned you against the sink and grabbed a few paper towels, wetting them in the water and then squeezing them until they were just damp. Then, he began to gently wipe your face and clean up the streaks of mascara and smeared lipstick that he had inflicted on you. He tossed the soiled towels and wetted more, crouching down in front of you and gingerly cleaning up your already sore pussy. You whimpered at his touch, feeling frustrated that you didn't have the courage to tell him no.

When he finally finished up you pushed your dress down and pressed your knees together. Your arms wrapped around your waistline in a pitiful hug as he stood up in front of you.

“You're gonna keep your mouth shut about this, brat,” Levi’s voice was cold, drawing a pathetic nod from you as he dried his hands. “Good,” he said with finality, “Wait a while after I go.”

You did.


End file.
